


Happy Birthday, Pate

by rushmeowr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Crack, Avengers Tower, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Pate, I'm so sorry Pate we love you, Major character death - Freeform, New York City, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Lives in Avengers Tower, Roommates, birthday fic, powderpuff girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushmeowr/pseuds/rushmeowr
Summary: Four friends venture into the heart of New York City on Pate's 21st birthday. Adventure and madness awaits in the Avengers Tower.
Relationships: Itachi Uchiha/OC, Jake Long/OC, Peter Parker/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Touchdown

\------------

A slight chill hung in the air as four girls - now women - alighted from the plane huddled in warm winter wear. Mid-November was setting in, and the weather warranted a change in wardrobe from what they were usually used to back home. 

“One, two, three!”

A few quick snaps of the camera and a quick vlog later, and the group finally got to moving from the airstrip into the welcome heat of the John F. Kennedy International Airport. Aia shifted her backpack on her left shoulder, hopping lightly from one foot to the next. “OMG, we’re really here, we’re in NYC!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe our parents really gifted us with a trip abroad for our college graduation. This is gonna be awesome,” said Justine as she walked up to the short-haired girl through the tarmac. 

“Thanks again for hooking us up with tour passes, Justiney. And Justiney’s aunt! It’s so cool that you have a relative who works with the Avengers,” Bea followed suit, adjusting her scarf over her nose.

“Don’t sweat it!” said Justine, smiling brightly at the two. “What’s cool is that we could all meet up again for one last adventure before we hunker down and begin ~adulting~ for real.”

“And it’s been five years since we went to Palawan, too!” said Aia. “Only this time, we finally have Pate with us to join in the fun!”

At the mention of her name, Pate looked up from her phone and smiled at the three girls.

“We’re so glad to finally have you with us!” said Bea as she weaved through the throngs of people making their way up and down the massive airport.

“Yeah, that way, we won’t have to pay for any hospital fees if someone accidentally got run over at Times Square or something,” smirked Justine, moving through the body scans with the ease of a woman trained in over four martial arts.

“Pate will stitch us up right then and there,” said Aia, giggling over her shoulder.

Pate’s eyes glistened with amusement as the group made their way over to the luggage conveyor belts.

As the four checked out their luggage and hailed a cab to the Avengers Tower, Pate couldn’t help the rush of anticipation that came with the sense that something great was going to happen. 

\---

“-And did you guys know that the current Avengers Tower originally used to be an office space built by Tony Stark before it was converted into their HQ?”

“Wow, you really know your stuff!” Four pairs of eyes swiveled around to meet the owner of the deep voice as they waited at the Tower lobby. A tall young man with pitch-black hair tied into a low ponytail greeted them with a soft smile. “Hi, I’m Avery Uchiha, and I’m going to be your tour guide for today. You’re the Powderpuff Girls, correct?”

Bea suddenly stood straight up and made a beeline towards the handsome young man. “Yes! Yes we are. Thank you so much for attending to us,” she said, grasping Avery’s hand in a firm handshake. “It’s much appreciated, considering how we’re pretty much lost over here.”

“It’s my pleasure. Now, before we start the tour, do any of you lovely young ladies need anything? Lisa’s a good friend, and we here at the Avengers Tower are always accommodating, whatever the request, whenever the request.”

Bea blushed slightly at the comment, averting her eyes from the man’s smoldering gaze. After a few beats passed, she coughed awkwardly, quickly cutting through the thick air. “Yeah, um, actually, can you point us to the restroom? I’ve been holding it in since JFK.”

“Ah. Very understandable, given the state of their toilets,” Avery sighed. “Our restrooms are just right over there, past the third hallway to the left of the marble statue. Take the first right once you see the water fountains, then take another right, and keep going until you reach the black door. From there, turn left, then go diagonally from the stairwell until you reach a set of chrome doors.”

“Seems easy enough. Thank you, Mr. Uchiha,” said Bea..

“Please, call me Avery,” he said with a sly wink. Avery nodded at the group. “I’ll be waiting for you at the shawarma place near the entrance while you’re done. Please take your time and enjoy our amenities to the fullest.” 

At his farewell, the four girls waved to the guide and made their way to the restrooms, following Avery’s instructions as best they could. 

\---

“Wait, wait, wait, didn’t we already pass by this bench a few minutes ago?” Aia said, halting the group from their hunt.

“Yeah. I think we turned back around after the fourth door,” said Pate, pulling up Waze on her phone. “Think they have Waze in the US?”

“No, no, no need for that. Let’s save our data for when we need it - but thanks, Pate,” Justine rubbed at her forehead tiredly.

“We can figure this out! It’s a bathroom, guys, how hard can it be to find a public bathroom?” said Bea, leading at the forefront of the expedition.

“Apparently very hard,” sighed Aia after the fifth time they rounded the bench. “Justiney, you’re the architect. Where do buildings put their bathrooms?”

Justine stared dryly at Aia, sticking out her tongue at the joke. “Ha, ha. While I won’t be putting my Architectural degree to good use, I’m pretty sure that he pointed over….here,” she said, waving the group over to a set of chrome doors.

“Oh, what a fancy bathroom! Very minimalistic. I guess this is what’s trendy here in the Americas right now,” said Justine, smoothing her hand over the cool, reflective plane.

“Pretty sweet. Gives off that executive kind of vibe. A bathroom for CEOs, or something. Perfect for VIPs like us!” said Aia.

“I dunno, doesn’t it look a little… non-bathroom-y, though?” said Pate, eyeing the double doors with skepticism.

“It’s shiny and metallic. Guess that’s more hygienic?” said Aia, swiping her guest ID over the scanner and ushering the rest in with her. “I dunno. Must be an American thing. In any case, guys, this is the Avengers Tower. THE Avengers Tower. Gleaming beacon of modern architecture. The restrooms have buttons to open up the cubicles, duh? Let’s click one, shall we-”

“Wait no-”

The metallic doors smoothly closed off as soon as Aia pressed a button, and within seconds, the four girls were sent hurtling off and up the first floor.

“Guys, it’s an elevator,” said Pate, a touch exasperated.

“Well, looks like we’re going somewhere. It’s kind of a shame we won’t be having that cute tour guide around with us, but maybe we can start off the tour a little early,” said Justine, grinning to the rest.

“Goodbye, Avery…!”

\---

The elevators slowed down to a halt, and a little “ding!” played as the doors slowly opened. Outside the doors stood a young man with fair skin and almond eyes that complemented his dark brown hair. His pullover had a sticker on his left chest, which read “Hi! My name is Peter!”

The boy, apparently named Peter, looked surprised. “Oh, uh, hi.”

They all just kind of stared at him. “Um. hello.” said Justine.

“Are you also headed to the bathroom?” asked Bea, cheekily.

“No? This isn’t a bathroom elevator.” Peter responded.

Justine immediately nudged Bea aside, very flustered. “YES! We knew that, of course, hello.” The taller girl put one hand on the elevator frame and waved awkwardly with the other.

“Are you lost?” ‘Peter’ asked.

“Yeah, we came here for the tour? We got separated from the group while looking for the bathroom though,” said Aia.

“How’d you get---- oh, well, never mind. That’s fine, I could give you the tour!” Peter responded without missing a beat.

Justine opened her mouth to reply when Bea suddenly cut through the conversation. “Yeah, that’s great! I really need to use the restroom though, would you happen to know where it is? Specifically?”

“Oh yeah, no problem. It’s over this way,” said Peter, waving around in a series of wild hand gestures. Who knows if she actually understood that? Either way, she accepted the directions gratefully.

“Alright, thanks! I’ll catch up with you guys later!” She waved as she ran off into one of the many corridors.

They watched her go. Peter then turned to the rest of the group with a warm grin. “Fun fact! Did you guys know that the current Avengers Tower originally used to be an office space built by Tony Stark before it was converted into their HQ?”

“That’s so interesting! What else do you know?” Justine replied.

“I literally--- I just said that 10 minutes ago,” Pate mumbled to Aia.

“Shush, don’t spoil her moment.”

The lively group made their way out of the elevator. I wonder how long those doors were open?

\---

“Bathroom, bathroom… Think about deserts, don’t think about waterfalls…”

Bea wound down the maze of hallways, eyes roving around for any possible indication of the respite she was so desperately seeking. “What is it with people gesturing like that? Can’t you just bring me to the bathroom or something…” she grumbled under her breath.

Turning sharply around a corner, she almost stumbled back over as a wavy-haired man clad in a lab coat and carrying an armful of binders suddenly exited from a pair of automatic doors.

“Is there anybody out there? Hands, hands, I need another pair of hands!” The man shouted, before coming face to face with the girl.

“Um-”

“YOU!”

Without sparing another second, the man pulled the unwitting girl inside the door he came from.

“Wait I still need to go to the restroooooo-”


	2. Trouble in the Tower

“- And that’s how I went viral on Tiktok for a weekend!”

The three girls laughed as they strolled through the Tower’s gardens with Peter. “I can’t believe you actually did that!” chuckled Justine, lightly bumping into the young man’s shoulder.

Peter chuckled while tousling his hair, “Yeah, well - well, actually, come to think of it, you guys aren’t really supposed to be here, huh?”

“Ha, yeah, we kinda gathered as much,” said Aia.

“No, what I meant was-”

“On your left.”

As they all turned to move to the other left, a flash of blond bowled right past the group, causing all of them to fall on top of each other, bags spilling onto the ground. Patricia, however, had stealthily managed to dodge to the side to avoid the incoming jogger.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so, so sorry!” the well-toned man, very well-toned- Justine noted, sheepishly laughed and offered a hand towards the group. Quickly grabbing her backpack, Aia looked up to see the brightest blue eyes matched with a messy mop of blonde hair. She could barely stand up, much less take his hand, while trying to make out the words, “Ca- Cap- You’re Captain America! Oh, I mean-”  
He laughed, helping the others up to their feet and handing them their bags, “Yeah, haven’t been on duty for a while, though. You can call me Steve. Steve Rogers.” He reached his hand out again, and Aia finally took it, only to give a limp handshake, still in awe.

\--

The cold air nipped at Pate’s fingers as she scrolled through her Spotify playlist, observing as her friends animatedly talked to the friendly Captain. Suddenly, a blur of movement started from the corner of her eye.

A large grappling arrow pierced the wall near Pate’s head, effectively startling her from her phone.

“What the-“

A figure fully clad in black suddenly zipped down a wire attached to the arrow from the large “A” sign at the top of the building towards the unwitting group.

“No way.”

“Is that-”

Peter and the girls stood rooted in their spots in stunned silence, looking up at the spectacle before them. Steve, on the other hand, just managed a small smile as if this were a daily occurrence. In a flash, the man dismounted from the wire in front of Patricia, dusting off his pants and adjusting the bow and quiver on his back.

“I’m not good with introductions.”

Steve broke into laughter, clapping the man on the shoulders. “Look here, Clint, “ he said, draping his arm around Hawkeye, as recognition dawned upon Patricia. “The rookie brought friends over to our classified headquarters. On his first day!”

Clint managed a smirk, “Brave.”

Peter immediately fell to the defensive, stepping closer towards the two men. “They got here on their own!” he yelped.

“Yeah, we really were just looking for the restroom,” Justine said, hoping to lessen the blow if ever Peter was about to get into trouble. Her hands found the back of her head, rubbing sheepishly, “Sorry about that. We just got lost.”

Clint chortled. “You could say that.” The black-clad man folded his arms and stared straight at the girls, hovering imposingly with his tall frame. “You were looking for the restroom and somehow got to the place with the tightest security in the building?”

At their silence, Clint held out his palm. “Let me see your passes.”

The girls started immediately rummaging through their pockets. Patricia, however, cooly slid Clint her pass, never breaking his gaze. 

Peter and Steve looked over Clint’s shoulder while he flipped open Patricia’s badge, scanning the contents. “Oh yeah, I was just about to say, only those with Level 6 clearance get to come up here, so of course that’ll just be the Avengers, Pepper, Jarvis - well, although I’m not entirely sure if he counts - a few trusted employees-”

“-And you guys,” cut in Steve.

“Huh. Guess they do,” said Clint, showing the group the holographic barcode behind a thin film of latex.

“Woah. Justine’s aunt really spared no expense when she told us this was gonna be the best trip of our lives, huh,” said Bea, whistling lowly.

“Oh, you’re the group Lisa was telling me about the other day. The Powderpuff Girls, am I right? It’s so great to finally meet you!” said Steve, beaming at the three girls with a million-watt smile.

“Ah, she did say her niece from the Philippines was visiting,” nodded Clint, handing Patricia back her pass. “Sorry for spooking you a little. I’m sure you understand why I had to.”

“It’s cool,” said Patricia. “It’s good to know security here hasn’t been compromised,” she said, the corner of her mouth tilting up into a small smile. 

“Well, any family - or friend of family - of Lisa is a friend of ours! Say, why don’t we give you three the exclusive tour? I’m sure Clint would be inclined to do so with me and Peter after all that,” said Steve, nudging the archer with his elbow.

“Yeah, guess we could do that. You can come up and meet the rest of us, too, maybe” said Clint.

“That’d be really cool. Thanks,” said Patricia. “Hey, before we start though, have any of you seen Bea?”

Before any of the girls could respond, however, a loud blaring siren cut through the air.

“What’s happening?!” said Justine, looking around in alarm. Peter, Steve, and Clint all looked at each other sharply in grim determination.

“Trouble in the tower. Get ready, Powderpuffs. Looks like this is gonna be a pretty eventful day tour for all of you.”


End file.
